1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrodes that are adapted for fast installation and stable implantation into the skin of a subject. The electrodes are useful for a variety of physiological recording and stimulation applications.
2. Description of the Background
The electrical nature of physiological processes has been known for over a century. The electrical components of neuronal activity and the contraction of muscles may be recorded using electrodes placed onto the surface or just below the surface of the skin. Furthermore, excitable tissues, such as nerves and muscles, may be stimulated electrically to achieve various physiological effects.
The electroencephalogram (EEG), as a commonly-utilized diagnostic tool, provides a unique window to observe the functional activity within the brain. Recent technological advances in electronic and computer systems have allowed over one-hundred EEG channels to be recorded simultaneously and modern signal and data processing techniques have provided new insights into the recorded data, both in the temporal and spatial domains. Similar advances have affected the techniques used to record other electrophysiological events in the body, such as electromyograhy (EMG).
Recording of electrophysiological events in the body may be useful in diagnosing a variety of physiological disorders. For example, EEG allows for the non-invasive measurement of the electrical activity of the brain to diagnose epilepsy, sleep disorders, or determine the state of the brain during coma. By assessing the entry of a patient into a sleep state, EEG may also be used to maintain a state of arousal in a patient. EEG in the form of event related potentials (ERPs) is also commonly used in clinical neurophysiology to evaluate the functional or cognitive response of the central nervous system to a certain stimulus. Finally, EEG is currently being employed within systems that establish communication between the brain and an external device—so called brain-computer interfaces.
Despite the recent technological advances and the large number of potential applications, affixing EEG recording electrodes onto the scalp of a subject requires a manual procedure which is a long, difficult process for both the EEG technician as well as the subject. Hair on skin will hinder the ability of the electrode to adhere to the patient. Because of body heat drying the electrolytic gel, the electrode impedance will increase over time. In addition, due to body motion, snagging of the wire leads, and deterioration of the adhesive, electrodes will often disengage. In light of these difficulties, the labor and facility usage costs for electrode installation have been a significant portion of the total cost of clinical EEG studies and have significantly hindered the acceptance of large-array EEG in clinical applications. In addition, some applications require improved electrical access that may be obtained chiefly through the insertion of needle electrodes under the skin. The insertion may be quite painful for the patient and is accompanied by a variety of concerns regarding the safety of the patient.
An additional difficulty encountered during EEG is in the stability of electrode attachment to the body. The electrode is connected to a wire lead which in turn runs to the signal recording device. Because of the natural movements of the patient, the wire leads will often become tangled and pulled by the patient. The electrode will subsequently be pulled off of the skin and require reattachment. The wire leads of common EEG electrodes can also act as tethers which limit the movement of the patient, which in turn limits the potential application of EEG and EMG.
Prior work has attempted to address some of the deficiencies of EEG electrodes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,175,753 and 6,201,982 to Menkes et al. discloses quick-placement EEG electrodes. The electrodes disclosed in those patents attempt to avoid the problems associated with hair on the patient by actually attaching the electrode to the hair of the patient, thereby stabilizing the electrode. The electrodes disclosed by Menkes et al. also include a sponge that replenishes the electrolytic gel for prolonged applications. Nevertheless, the electrodes would still suffer from some of the shortcomings of the prior art, including inconsistent electrical contact with the skin due to eventual drying of the electrolyte solutions, physical instability of the electrode, and clinical feasibility of allowing a large number of electrodes to be affixed to the scalp rapidly.
Thus, there has been a long-standing need for electrodes that may be quickly and securely placed on a patient without requiring shaving of the skin or administration of adhesive. In addition, typical electrode administration often employs an abrasion step where a layer of the skin is worn off to improve the signal. Such procedures are time consuming and are often uncomfortable for the patient. The electrodes would preferably be stable after implantation and provide excellent electrical contact to the skin for both recording and stimulation of the tissue in the area of the electrode, with or without the use of electrolytic gels.